MLP: Adventure to Distant Lands
by lemenvj
Summary: A motley crew of pony explores and a special forces platoon of the Royal Guards, known as Night Hawks, are chosen by Prince Celestia to explore the world beyond the lands of Equestria. What will this unlikely group find and how will they be forced to work together to survive in a world far from the safety of home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Night Hawks

It was the darkest time of the night, that hour just before the dawn. Soon Princess Celestia will awake and raise the Sun to welcome a new day. But for the moment Princess Luna kept an ever watchful eye over Canterlot as the Night Royal Guards patrolled the city's outer limits. A white stallion with blood red crisply trimmed standard Guard protocol mane and tail march smartly down the darkened palace hall way. His sharp gray eyes scanned everything in sight, piercing the darkness as if it was day. Despite having a white coat, this stallion blended almost perfectly into the night, for he was dressed in a black stealth suit that cluck tightly to his well muscled body. A white insignia of a hawk with it's talons out stretch was stitched neatly onto his suits flank. The stallion did not wear his stealth mask, for he did not wish to cause any of the patrolling palace Night Guards a scare.

Nothing seemed amiss as the stallion turned to enter the Royal Guard barracks. The heavy oak door bore the same insignia as the stallion's suit. Tilting his head just slightly, the stallion focused on the door knob. His horn glowed a light red, causing the knob to turn slowly opening the door inward. Ponies in similar stealth suits sat on neat rows of circular padded beds. "Office on Deck!" Called out the nearest pony. At the announcement every pony dropped what they were doing and crispy snapped to attention. "Night Hawks, form up!" Ordered the stallion. Ponies scrambled to the center of the small barracks to form a platoon three rows deep and five ponies across.

The first row's squad leader, a sliver mare with a black mane, snapped a crisp and speedy salute, "Lieutenant Commander Clashing Swords, Night Hawks' Black Squad reporting all present and or accounted for, Sir!"

The second squad leader, a blue stallion with a green mane, saluted as soon as the first squad leader one dropped her's. "Sir, Night Hawks' Grey Squad reporting all present and or accounted for, Sir!"

The third squad leader, a gray mare with a sliver mane, straighten and saluted. "Sir, Night Hawk's Silver Squad reporting all present or accounted for, Sir!"

In between each of the reports, Clashing Swords had returned the salute and had ordered the squad leader to put his or her squad at ease. After the final report he smiled to himself, he was proud of his ponies. The Night Hawks had been commissioned by Princess Luna as a special force to help patrol the night. Due to the increased strength of evil at night, the Night Hawks were the best of the best and could be called at a moments notice. Princess Luna had hoof selected Clashing Swords to train and lead the night hawks. He eyed the assortment of ponies before him, it was a good mixture of both mares and stallions with each squad representing one of the three pony races of Equestria. Black Squad was made up solely of Earth Ponies, Grey Squad was made up of Unicorns and finally covering the best of the air, Silver Squad was made up of pegasi.

Growing serious, Clashing Swords puffed up his chest preparing to give his next command. "Squad Leaders convene for mission reporting, the rest of you get some well deserved sleep. I want you all rested and prepared for tomorrow night. Dismissed!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Responded the platoon, all at once in a crisp movement, they took one step backwards and did an about-face. "Night Hawks Soar High!" The ponies scattered talking among themselves and the squad leaders gathered in a semi-circle waiting for Clashing Swords.

"How did your missions go?" Clashing Swords asked as he sat down completing the circle.

"Sir," The gray mare from Silver Squad stretched her wings and puffed her chest proudly. "My squad, drove off the dragon sited near the city perimeter."

"Well done, Brave Heart." Clashing Sword nodded and then turned towards the blue stallion. "Strong Horn, how did the mapping of the city shielding grid go."

Strong Horn's horn glowed a light green as he produced a virtual 3D map of Canterlot. Green lights indicating strategic points glowed brightly. "As you can see, Sir the crystals are all in place and now all we need is for the Day Royal Guards unicorns to charge them and the city will have an automatic shielding system for emergencies. The system has been set up so that is can activated by any of the officers or any one of the princesses. It will be fully operational by tomorrow night."

"Excellent Strong Horn, the system is a perfect replacement for Captain Shining Armor's shielding magic." Clashing Swords swung to face the silver mare. "Shining Star, report."

"Sir, Stealth Recon, Directive Evergreen Forest went off without a hitch. There is nothing new to report about the forest or it's inhabitants, we hope to find something more useful and informative tomorrow night." She said her face pulled into a grim frown as if she was disappointed.

He nodded, thinking it over, there was hardly a night that they did not learn something new from the Evergreen Forest. "Dooley noted," Clashing Swords began to stand. "Excellent work all of you, get some well deserved rest."

"Sir, what about you, sir" Shining Star said raising with him.

"Don't worry about me. I only need four hours of sleep and I will get that later." Clashing Swords turned towards the barracks door. "I am going to report to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Shining Star, you have first watch, I will return in time to take second watch." Looking back once to ensure his orders were being followed, Clashing Swords marched out the door and turned down the hallway.

Morning light streamed into the windows causing Clashing Swords eyes to water a little as they adjusted. "Good Morning, Lieutenant!" Flash Sentry's voice bounced off the walls accompanying the jangle of his golden Royal Guard armor.

Clashing Swords snapped to a halt at attention, "Good Morning, Captain!"

"Easy there, this isn't the Night Hawks, you know you don't have to be so formal with me." Flash Sentry's white smile seems to standout when compared to his golden coat, dark blue maine and eyes. The relaxing of guard code was only the hitch Clashing Swords had in his liking of Flash Sentry. But to Clashing Swords, it was a big hitch, it made Flash Sentry seem a little too inexperienced to be in command. But it couldn't be helped, Clashing Swords reflected, Flash Sentry had been chosen to replace Shining Armor as Captain of the Day Guards once he and Princess Cadance had become the rulers of the Crystal Empire.

"Clashing Swords," Flash Sentry sounded surprisingly serious for once, "Captain Night Wing, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are all waiting in the palace throne room. They want You and your Night Hawks to report effective immediately."

Clashing Swords froze, outside of reports the Night Hawks or even himself for that matter had never had a full audience with both Princesses and the Captains at the same time. _This must be serious! _Collecting himself, Clashing Swords nodded. "Thank You, Sir, we will be there in less than ten minutes." Without waiting for a response, he did an about-face and galloped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summons

The grand throne room had always impressed Lt. Clashing Swords, but right now it felt too open, it made him feel vulnerable. Princess Celestia sat regally upon her throne. Princess Luna sat to her right as grim and seemingly sad as ever. To Celestia's left sat both the Captain of the Night Guard, Night Wing and the Captain of the Day Guard, Flash Sentry. Clashing Swords stood at attention six paces from his platoon of Night Hawks. The usual double rows of Celestia's personal Guards seemed apprehensive with the Night Hawks present.

"Princesses, Lt. Commander Clashing Swords reporting for duty." He saluted.

"Clashing Swords, please you and your men may be at ease in my presence." Princess Celestia rose, descending the stairs from her throne. "I want to congratulate on you all on a job well done. The Night Hawks, along with Princess Luna have successfully guarded the night from many foes."

Clashing Swords grimaced inwards, he was proud but he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. The night had remained safe because of the Night Hawks, that much was true. But he couldn't say as much for day security. There were too many incidents that were allowed to happen. Like Discord's numerous attempts at chaos, the changeling hacking of Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding, or even the baby dragon Spike becoming rotten to the core with greed. He wondered if Celestria wanted to have him train a day version of the Night Hawks, so as to prevent further breaches in security.

"I have a new task for you all." Princess Celestia said, stretching out her wings. She turned towards a paneled stained glass window that featured a detailed map of Equestria. "As you well know, our lands are flanked by oceans and we know nothing of the world beyond. So I have decided that it is time we learn. I have put together a team of explorers that will travel to distant lands and report what they find."

Once more Clashing Swords found himself trying to keep his bearing as he thought over what the Princess had said. He didn't like it.

Celestia paused for effect, "The explorers are brave and strong in their own way, but I do not wish to send them off without support. Clashing Swords, you and the Night Hawks are to accompany the explorer ponies."

For once in his guard career Clashing Swords lost his guard bearing and felt his jaw drop open. He could feel the shocked stares of his comrades as they waited for his response. "With all due respect Princess, our departure will leave a major security breach. Are you sure about this!?"

"Clashing Swords," Princess Celestia smiled and soothingly continued. "You may not understand now, but you will in due time. As for the details of your trip I will leave that to Captain Night Wing."

Captain Night Wing was a black stallion, a very rare color among ponies. Even his dark night armor seemed to stand out brightly against his dark coat and strikingly white mane. "Lt. Commander, you and your platoon are dismissed. Meet me in the conference room in an hour for your mission briefing in one hour."

Clashing Swords collected himself, "Sir, yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mission to Distant Lands

"Officer on deck!" Clashing Swords shouted as Captain Night Wing entered the conference room. As one the Night Hawks rose from the hard benches to stand attention.

"At ease guards" Capt. Black Wing paced in front of them. "Your mission is to travel across unknown waters to unknown lands all the while protecting five civilian ponies. You are to adapt and survive. Your parameters are simple to protect and follow the explorers' team leaders directive. Clashing Swords, you only have permission to take command in combat scenarios."

Strong Horn, Brave Heart and Shinning Star shifted unconformably the mission parameters were acceptable, but were not ideal. Each of the Night Hawks watched as Clashing Swords responded. "Sir, I understand, sir."

"Good, now I would like to introduce you to, the exploration team leader. You may enter Ms. Lightning Flicker." Night Wing stepped back as a greenish blue mare with a golden mane and hazel eyes took center stage. She bore a particularly strange cutie mark, it was a book combined with a lighting bolt.

"Well, does anyone else feel like Princess Celestia is over manipulative and controlling." She smiled as numerous jaws dropped. Clashing Swords caught himself smiling, her blunt honesty was kinda refreshing. "Good, now I have your attention. Ok it's pretty simple, pack light and everyone be prepared to board the first train to leave Canterlot to Baltimare in three days time. We will spend two days in Baltimare preparing the ship Princess Celestia has so kindly loaned us. After that we will set out from the bay and to the east. After that we play everything by ear. Any questions?"

Shining Star raised a hoof, "Miss, how do you plan on reporting to the Princesses?" A small snare graced her lips, it revealed that she wasn't taking too well to Lightning Flicker.

"I have absolutely no idea," She replied. "The Princess said we would figured it out and I left it at that."

Clashing Swords began to laugh, he couldn't believe that she was being so nonchalant and so accepting. They were going into a mission completely blind and she obviously didn't give a flying hoot. After his laughter had expired, Clashing Swords righted himself blushing, embarrassed at his outburst. He looked up to find Lightning Flicker staring at him with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Is there anything else we need to know? Lightning Flicker?" Clashing Swords became serious, he was already going through of the details and possible scenarios of what could happen on this trip. But he was sure that was just as clueless as the rest of them.

"Nope, Celestia just informed me that you guys were the best at adapting and that's want I expect you to do. So, who's ready for this ridiculous challenge." Her ears flickered amusingly as she stared at them.

Clashing Swords rose and the others quickly followed his example, "We are, We are, the Night Hawks are always ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Explorers

Lightning Flicker rolled quickly out of bed, today was the day and she was fully awake. Racing from her room and into the tiny living room, she shot across the apartment to her first roommate's door. "Iridescent Walker! Get up, get up!"

Pained moaning sounded from the bedroom, "No, it's too early. Go away."

Lightning Flicker began jumping up and down, "Up! Up! Up! Up! Uppity, up, up!"

"Ok, I'm up!" There was some shuffling noises and the door opened to reveal a green stallion with a short dark blue and purple striped mane and tail. He sported a pair of black glasses, purple hoof bands and a black pair of boots. His cutie mark was a crystal cube that reflected the colors of the rainbow in a straight line. "There, I'm up are you happy, now?"

Lightning Flicker nodded her head, "Yes"

Iridescent Waker shuffled off to the bathroom while Lightning Flicker moved down the hall to the next room. This time she knocked, "Hey you two, are you up?"

The door swung open gently to reveal a dark purple unicorn with a straight black maine, a black tail with a purple stripe and violet eyes. She sported a stylized dragon for a cutie mark. "Yeah we're up."

"Morning Dragon Flare, where's Sky Spell?" Lightning Flicker leaned to the side trying to peer around Dragon Flare. She saw a white unicorn with a navy blue mane and tail. His pale sightless eyes were closed and he snored soundly. He sported a circular cutie mark filled with a five pointed star and a number of magical symbols.

"Don't worry, I'll get him up." Dragon Flare began to close the door.

"Ok!" Lightning Flicker bounded away and into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Good Morning! Who wants pancakes!" A navy blue pegasus with a green mane and tail stood at the stove. His green eyes were alight with joy and he sported a circuit board for a cutie mark.

"Good morning Lightning Dash! I want some!" Lightning Flicker bounced around him heading towards the table.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I mean, gosh, what's it take for a pony to get some love around here." Said a white unicorn as she made her way to the table. She had a black and red striped mane that hung over one of her red eyes. She bore the tip of an ink pen as her cutie mark.

"Midnight Secret!" Lightning Flicker swiveled her head from her friend to the plate the had arrived in front of her. "Pancakes!' She began to eat excitedly as the others prepared for their trip.

The first light of dawn began to peek through the windows as every pony gathered in the kitchen. Pancakes devoured and packs packed the group shuffled out the door talking excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Train Ride

Clashing Swords faced his platoon, the morning train would be pulling into the Canterlot station any time now. "Alright, I don't like this mission any more than you do, but we are going to do our job with the same kind of dedication we show on our nightly patrols. Am I clear!"

The entire platoon straightened, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Good! Brave Heart! You're Sliver Squad has air duty, your orders are to provide air support and are only allowed to rest on the top of the train."

Brave Heart puffed out her chest, "Sir, orders received and understood, Sir!"

He nodded, "Strong Horn! You're Grey Squad will take strategic seats on the front half of the train."

Strong Horn stamped his right hoof, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Shining Star, Black Squad's orders are the same as Grey Squad's order, only you will take the back half of the train." Clashing Swords flicked his tail, he was actually kind of excited and raring to go.

"Understood! Sir!" Shining Star lifted her chin and stood even straighter than Clashing Swords thought possible.

The train roared to a stop in the station. "Squads! To your positions!" Every pony scrambled, the pegasuses took flight and the other two squads split into their perspective directions. It was mutually agreed that Clashing Swords would play the role of babysitter. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he wasn't going to force anyone else to do it.

It took him a moment but Clashing Swords finally realized that Shining Star was waiting for him to notice her. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Sir, I would like to speak to you about something." She said coldly.

"Speak then." He said.

Shining Star moved closer until she stood face to face with him. "Keep an extra eye on that Lightning Flicker, I don't trust her. Sir she's up to something I can feel it, don't let her out of your sight."

Clashing Swords's ears swiveled back in annoyance, " I think you're letting your imagination run away. I will note you suggestion, but you are supposed to be at your post right now." She nodded once, spun around and took off down the platform.

A clatter of hooves and wings beat the air and caught Clashing Sword's attention. A storm of ponies thundered onto the platform with Lighting Flicker in the lead. "We're here! Come on lets go. We can talk on the train!" Everyone funneled onto the train as the Conductor made the last call. "All aboard!"

The ponies separated out into pairs taking seats across from each other and leaving a bench open for Clashing Swords. For once in his life Clashing Swords kinda felt some what left out. He took his seat and looked at the ponies that surrounded him. Lighting Flicker sat across from him, she was smiling. "Ok so this is the team, each of them will introduce themselves to you and what their niche is for this journey. That way you will know who to listen to and when."

Clashing Swords frowned, "What do you mean by that."

"She means that without each other all of us are pretty useless, so there is no real leader among our group because we work together as a team." Explained Sky Spell, "I'm Sky Spell by the way my talent and specialty is magic. I will be this trips mage, if you need to know anything that falls under that, I'm the one you want."

"Interesting I'll keep that in mind. Has Lighting Flicker already told you guys about me?" Clashing Swords looked around as heads nodded in response. "So, you do know that if a combat situation arises I'm in charge, right?"

The purple mare turned towards him. "Yes, we know. I'm Dragon Flare by the way. I specialize in dragons and have been studying them for the last few years. I will be studying and recording anything new that we may learn about dragons on this trip."

"That will be handy, I wish I had that kind of information for my Night Hawks." Clashing Swords said. He turned to look at the stallion seated next to Lightning Flicker.

A wide grin crossed his face, "Hey my pony, I'm Lighting Dash! I am the team tech pony."

Now Clashing Swords was genuinely interested, "tech?"

"Yeah, I have all kinds of invitations that will make this trip easier!" Lighting Dash excitedly pulled around his saddle pack. "Here I'll show you, what I've got." He pulled out what looked like a mini microphone attached to an earpiece. "I created this especially for you and your team, it reduces communication time and the need to use magic to communicate. Any pony can use it and it has it's own stable power source that can be recharged using sunlight. I had to ask Sky Spell to come up with a spell to make that work, but man does it work! Here try it out!"

Lighting Dash sprang from his seat towards Clashing Swords. It took all of his train to resist lashing out at Lighting Dash but Clashing Swords held his ground. The earpiece fit perfectly and the microphone hung at just the right angle in front of his month. "The range is great, but be aware it does have it's limits, but it should be perfect for your platoon." Lighting Dash exclaimed excitedly as he fashioned his own device. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, I can that's amazing. Why hasn't anyone thought of this before?" Clashing Swords wondered.

Lighting Dash smiled, "I know right! Here are the rest I made one for everyone and it uses the same channel. If you want I can teach you how to make a private channel too."

"That's sounds good, I want you to brief my whole platoon when we stop in Baltimare." He said handing back the device.

"Sounds great," Lighting Dash looked like he was going to take off he was so excited.

Clashing Swords turned to the last two ponies who had not spoken yet. "Who are you guys?"

"Hey, I'm Midnight Secret. I'm the team scribe, I will be recording our adventures for a book as well as writing out our reports for the Princess." She said.

"Have you figured out how to send the reports yet?" he asked.

Lighting Flicker interrupted before Midnight Secret could answer. "No, Sky Spell is working on a long distance teleportation spell as we speak."

Midnight Secret gave her an annoyed look but said nothing. Lighting Flicker blinked like she hadn't noticed. Clashing Swords was honestly starting to think she hadn't. "So, what's your name?"

The last pony had been starting out the window clearly bored. "Hi, I'm Iridescent Walker."

"What do you do?" he asked.

"He's only along to keep us all alive and to keep us out of trouble." said Midnight Secret.

"What do you mean by that?" Clashing Swords asked wearily.

"It's best not to question it." Lighting Flicker said, "Just trust us."

"I don't understand how I'm supposed to keep you all alive when I'm the one who always needs an adult." Iridescent Walker said indicatively.

"Okkkk than…" Clashing Swords said pulling back a little. He honestly was hoping they were all joking. "I'm going to check on my teammates. I'll be back." Clashing Swords moved towards the back of the train and soon passed through the door and out of sight.

"Well, that went well." Lighting Flicker said cheerily moving on.

"I guess, I think we weirded him out though." Iridescent Walker rolled his eyes.

"Mission accomplished!" exclaimed Lighting Flicker. The group burst out laughing filling the train cabin with noise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ship

The train came a halt in Batlimare train station. The grand site of it's arching ceilings and the maze of ponies that filled it's grand hallways left the explores speechless. The explorers had lived all over Equastria while doing their viscous kinds of research but the station still stunned them none the less. Clashing Swords did not allow his platoon time to gock, he had already formed them up and was waiting for Lighting Flicker's directive. Luckily it didn't take her long.

"OK, I'm done let's go. Clashing Swords, Celestia has a hotel booked for us by the docks so that we'll be within walking distance of our ship. It's named the Seaward Planks. Don't ask, I have no idea why it's called that either." Lighting Flicker bounced away before he could response, forcing the other explorer ponies to follow or lose her.

"Ok, Black and Gray Squads take up flanking positions around our charges. Silver Squad fly ahead and check out the hotel and the docks as well as our ship. I believe it's name is the Morning Light." Clashing Swords ordered.

So as to not make a spectacle out of themselves the Night Hawks simply nodded and took off for their posts, leaving Clashing Swords to catch up to the explorers. He found them out on the curve waiting.

"Hey! There's our military pony! Pony, what took you so long?' Lighting Dash shot off into the air hovering just above Clashing Swords head.

"Sorry, orders to give, ponies to yell at, you know." He shrugged.

"Well' we better get moving." Dragon Flare said.

Iridescent Walker poked Lighting Flicker in the side, who had been staring into space. "Hey! Did you hear the mare? It's time to go."

"Och, did you have to do that? She asked.

"Yes, now move." He said jokingly.

It didn't take long for the ponies to navigate the streets. Baltimare was well known for it's sea port and all the main roads lead directly to it. It was a wide square inlet that had a small channel that lead out into the ocean. The port was lined around it perimeter with docks and ships. There was even dock arms that expanded out into the middle of the square port that could accommodate more ships. Surrounding the area were tall red and yellowish sand stone buildings. The bottom half of the buildings were shops while the upper levels were hotels and apartments. The explorers and the Night Hawks all stood in front of their ship.

Brave Heart whisked from one place to another as her squad mates sat around in the rigging that lead to the crows nest. "It's perfect Sir, the rigging is in good shape, the anchor and the rudder are new and there's already provisions in the cargo hold."

Lighting Dash alighted on top of the ship's figure head, "Check this out! It's a lion, but it's mane looks ridiculous."

"It looks like someone put a sunflower instead of mane!" Iridescent Walker commented.

"Pony! Celestia really is trying to fuck with us. I mean come on who gives a bunch of explorers a former pirate ship!" Lighting Flicker took off towards the gang plank inspecting it the entire way.

The rest of the ponies watched her go. " Ignore her, she just having as moment." Midnight Secret said to Clashing Swords.

He couldn't help himself, he was grinning from ear to ear. He knew exactly what Lighting Flicker was talking about and thought it was funny that that others didn't.

"Sir?" He turned to find Shinning Star only a few inches from his face. "There's no crew to pony the ship, what are your orders."

"Princess Celestia made it quite clear that the Night Hawks would pony the ship. She claimed that your platoon knew how." Mentioned Sky Spell as he trotted over to join them.

Shining Star was clearly unsettled by his pale eyes but said nothing because of the scornful look that Dragon Flare cast in her direction. "We can do it! Don't doubt us!."

Clashing Swords poked her and turned to look Sky Spell in the eyes and he returned the courtesy when he heard Clashing Sword's begin to speak. "We can learn and we have two days to do so. We'll figure it out don't worry."

Sky Spell nodded, "Let's go take a look and then all of us should head back the hotel." At that every pony climbed up the gangplank to have a look around.

Clashing Swords saw Strong Horn magically moving some crates around the deck. "Take your squad into the city and locate some sailors who can spare some of their free time to teach us how to pony a ship."

"Right away, Sir" He said before gathering his squad with the flick of his tail.

A little while later the explorers departed for their hotel rooms and Strong Horn arrived with some hardy sailors. The sailors instructed the Night Hawks as thoroughly and as harshly as any drill instructor they had ever meet. Every pony worked hard into the night so as to be sure they would be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Journey Begins

A pale glow surrounded the ship as it pulled backwards out of it's docking station. Clashing Swords had each unicorn of Grey Squad stationed at strategic points on deck. Strong Horn stood at the bow the of the ship directing his squads' magic. Two more ponies were stationed midships and the last two were stationed with him in the wheelhouse. Silver Squad had taken positions in the rigging of the foremast and the main mast. Some climbed the rigging and some had taken flight, fluttering from place to place. Braveheart sat in the crow's nest keeping watch. Last but not least Black Squad was spread out checking the lines. The explorer ponies wandered the deck trying to stay out of the way.

"Sir," A black unicorn with a white mussel, hooves, and mane addressed him. "The chart indicates that there are flanking sand bars at the port channel, "He have to get this right or we'll maroon before making it out to sea." The stallion gave a small laugh and turned away, revealing the crossed rifles that was his cutie mark.

Clashing Swords eyed The Falling Stallion, even though he wasn't a squad leader, he was his second in command and Clashing Swords knew from experience to heed his words. "Don't you trust me," he said jokingly.

"No sir, I don't." The Falling Stallion said almost too seriously.

"Ahhhh, that hurt my feelings." Clashing Swords smiled.

A jokingly smug female voice interrupted before The Falling Stallion could say anything, "You have feelings?" Lighting Flicker stood to the pairs' left, furthest from the door.

Clashing Swords was never one to be startled easily, but her voice caused him to jump. He swung around with great speed, Lightning Flicker didn't even have time to flinch before a red see-through claymore sword was pressed up against her throat.

Lightning Flicker looked down as much as she could and eyed the sword. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled. "But it is kinda cool to know that you really do specialize in sword magic."

Clashing Swords pulled away, despite his calm demeanor, he was trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Don't ever do that again! I could've seriously injured you!"

She tilted her head to the side, "Could have, but you didn't."

Clashing Swords charged forwards and shoved his face into hers. "I could've killed you! Don't you get it!"

He pulled away leaving her chin tucked to her chest, his anger deflated as he saw her blink away some tears. "Yeah so, I know, but my point is you didn't." Her voice quivered a little but she didn't cry. There was a flash of light and she was gone.

The Falling Stallion shook himself and chuckled. "I guess we know why she's called Lightning Flicker. Who would've guessed a pegasus that can teleport."

Clashing Swords came to his senses and walked to the window. "Well, technically all the ponies of Equestria can use magic, it's just limited for Earth and Pegasi, just because they don't have a unicorn's horn." He could see her running up to Midnight Secret.

The wheelhouse door swung open with a heavy thud as Shining Star charged through. "I heard screaming! What's wrong!"

"Nothing, Stallion and I were having a contest. Return to your post, liberty isn't until later today." Clashing Swords tried his best to sooth her anger.

Shining Star's brows pulled together and she frowned. "May, I remind you that we are no longer at the barracks. We're on a real mission now."

Clashing Swords' temper flared and he was forced to grind his teeth to keep from sounding too harsh. "Our missions at home were just as real and dangerous as this one. I am not a child for you to scold, now return to your post."

"hmmhn, if you don't want to be scolded then don't act like a child!" She grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" The Falling Stallion asked.

"I don't know." Clashing Swords sighed. He turned, focusing on the channel, his red magic surrounded the ship's wheel and turned it on his command. The radio set Lightning Dash had made for them, buzzed in his ear as a voice came over the com. "Sir, I am ordering Grey Squad to release their magic, we are now on a straight shot for the channel."

"Sir, Silver Squad is unfurling the sails now, the wind is perfect." Braveheart called over the com.

"Thank you, Strong Horn. Thank you, Brave Heart. You and your ponies take a break." To the entire platoon he said. "Once we're out on the ocean everyone we will get into mixed squad teams of five and take two hour shifts ponying the ship. Stallion will assign which team gets which shifts. Once you settled in on your team, report in with your team color and who's on your team." He said as he fine tuned the ships course between the Baltimare's port gates.

Dragon Flare's mane wiped into her eyes as the wind pushed the ship forward. She could sense Sky Spell as he turned his face to the wind. "What kind of Dragons and new magic do you think we'll find." She excitingly leaned over to join him.

"I don't know" Sky Spell said as his ears swiveled to take in the sounds around him. He could hear Lightning Flicker talking to Midnight Secret and Iridescent Walk was talking excitedly with a cute Night Hawks Stallion. Lightning Dash's voice resonated loudly from above as he talked excitedly at Silver Squad. The Night Hawks themselves were busy ponying the ship.

"I wonder if there will be new types of Dragons to discover like storm dragons or ice dragons or what if we meet sea dragons! I can't wait!" Dragon Flare's smile widened.

Sky Spell smiled and turned to the sound of approaching hooves. "Hey, Midnight Secret. Hey, Lightning Flicker."

"Hey, Flicker got herself in trouble, again." Midnight Secret explained.

"Hey!" Lightning Flicker slapped Midnight with her wing. "No, I didn't."

Sky Spell took on a jokingly father tone, "What'd you do this time."

"Nothing" she smiled slyly.

"She pissed off our guards." Midnight Secret rolled her eyes.

"Not all of them, just one." Lightning Flicker exclaimed defensibly.

"Flicker," Dragon Flare asked, "Which one?"

"The Commander," She stated.

"Why are you team leader again?" Iridescent Walker had just joined them, having heard the conversation from afar.

"Cause for some reason you guys leave the decision making up to me." Lightning Flicker retorted.

The explorers sat in silence for a moment, they sported a combination of confused and thoughtful looks. Lightning Flicker shoulders were slumped and she bore a grumpy demeanor. Suddenly Lightning Dash dropped out of the sky. He plopped onto the deck with a thud. "Hey ponies, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Lightning Flicker brighten at chance for a distraction. "Hey when did we get through the Sea Gates?"

"A while ago, you just weren't paying attention." remarked Iridescent Walker.

"Alright forget it, I'm going below decks to explore." Lightning Flicker turned quickly trying to leave the others behind.

"Hold on lovely, I want to come to." Midnight Secret called after her.

"Well, we might as well all go." Iridescent Walker said beginning to follow.

"That's ok, Dragon Flare and I will join you later." Sky Spell said turning his face into the sea breeze.

The wind whipped her mane once more as Dragon Flare joined Sky Spell. The "Morning Light" no longer hugged the coast and headed straight to sea as the currents carried her.


End file.
